Possession
by ThatBlondWiththeGlasses
Summary: Alec was possessed by a demon that makes him submit to his deepest desires. Jace wakes up to find himself handcuffed to a stone table. Not particularly sexual but some things are implied


**Alec's Psychopathic Meltdown**

_Auther's note: I wrote this a while back, never really planning to upload it. It's not that great but eh. Background is that Alec is possessed by a demon that makes him give into his deepest desires. Included-handcuffs. It's not much action though...not very good but maybe other people will think otherwise. _

Jace's eyes slid open to reveal a plain, compact bedroom with walls drizzled in dirty arrays of black and brown paint. Though his vision was impeccably hazy, somehow out of the corner of his left eye, he could vaguely make out the features of his best friend and parabatai, Alec Lightwood. The boy was perched cross-legged upon a worn stool. His usual aura of sincerity seemed distant. Instinctively, Jace could translate the strange vibes that were most often visible within the presence of a demon. However, the demonic force that was present at that moment was foriegn and indefinitly seemed to surpass the bleak powers that he was used to.

Abandoning all sense rationality, he jerked forward in order to see what exactly was going on and to see why his friend had not spoken a single word to him in the time he'd awoken. Unfortunatly though, a pair of blackened iron chains denied the movement, slicing through his wrists painfully. With a sickening thud, the back of the shadowhunter's head crashed against an icy surface. A throttling pain was sent reeling down the contours of his impossibly bruised spine.

"W-Where am I Alec?" Jace questioned immediatly with a tone that held an uncharacteristic amount of nervousness in it. While waiting impatiently for a reply, he struggled frantically within the cuffs, turning his head back and forth in attempts to break them loose. A finger suddenly pressed gently against Jace's cracked lips making the vulnerable shadowhunter freeze amidst his battle against the knawing metal.

"It makes no difference where you are, my sweet. You are safe within this secluded vicinity of mine. Besides, Jace Wayland, when have I ever hurt you?" Alec had somehow managed to make his way over to his prisoner without making even the slightest amount of noise on his way. Leaning the side of his head into his angled and carefully propped elbow, he breathed the words into the boy's ear. His fingers were dancing lightly upon the brunette's chest that, due to the chains holding his hands above and also slightly behind his head, was displayed like a canvas with the intricate lines of his tattoos like a picture.

Normally, these would have been reassuring words for Jace though hidden beneath the familiarity of the other boy's voice, there was hiding a snide and cruel demeaner. The realization made Jace's eyes quickly avert upwards to fix on the entrancing oceanic blue of the other boys. Words refused to be conjured in reaction to to this.

At that very moment, an abrubtly cold breeze swept across his body sending chills down every inch of him. Jace's eyes widened and Alec chuckled devilishly above him.

"Am I...what the...oh my god!" It was nearly a scream from Jace. He struggled even harder, fighting tears from spilling over as he did so. Alec then proceeded to trace circles into Jace's lower abdomen just above his vulnerably exposed area. Usually so assured, Jace lay still with his eyelids slammed tightly shut. "Don't do this Alec, this isn't...this isn't you..." His words were meant to be bold but instead came out as merely a wimper.

His ankles were absently thrashing forcefully around in the steel of the chains but they refused to break loose. With his arms locked behind his head, he could feel every movement the other boy was making. Alec then hoisted his body fully up onto the table, draping his long, leather covered leg over Jace's waist to where he was then strattling the angelic blond. A smile dwindled mischievously on his lips. Jace still held his eyes shut, not seeing any of this. He shrank slightly back into the table that his limbs were chained to while the other shadowhunter pressed his bare chest down onto his, placing his hands eloquently beside the other's head.

Jace winced as he felt Alec's warm breath against his ear.

He breathed in reply, "Jace Wayland, this has always been me." Another shiver made its way down Jace's bare body. The air was cold and dense but even so, sweat dripped from the pores of his golden skin.

The brunette curls of the dominant parabatai brushed lightly against the side of Jace's neck and he couldn't help but to responsively let his head fall to the side, giving the other's warm lips full reign over the area.

A sigh tickled at the hollow of his neck just before a pair of wet lips seized it. A tongue slowly swished over the area. Alec sucked softly there for a moment then trailed his lips back up Jace's neckline towards the sensitive skin just below his earlobe.

Aching memories were whooshing around inside Jace's thoughts. He remembered the feeling of terror he had felt when his best friend had been on the verge of death. Then the instant in the hospital when he shouldv'e been paying closer attention to his suffering friend though instead stood in the hallway with Clary wanting so badly to kiss her. Then there were all the times that despite his own selfishness, Alec had been there for him. That very moment was bound to happen sooner or later due to all of the bottled emotions that Alec so consciously kept hidden from him.

Jace was then reeled back into reality as Alec's fingers traced the muscled contours of his chest. His palms were fiercly heated. The steel bed beneath his back was beginning to warm up but the shanks wrapped around his wrists were contrastingly beginning to cut off his circulation. Lower and lower, Alec's hands seemed to be traveling. They caressed every bit of skin and to Jace's suprise, everything was feeling agononizingly amazing.

Not at all on purpose, a gentle moan slipped from his mouth and was followed by a soft shudder. Alec's lips responsively touched the skin just below Jace's naval and he seemed to be mumbling something as he was doing so. Carefully, Alec then maneuvered himself up Jace's body once more. His breath was then on his cheeks, heavy and warm. Blood rose to the surface of his face while Alec nibbled delicatly on his lower lip. Jace could feel himself hardening despite the fact that everything going on was involuntary. The feeling of the two's chests molded together felt somewhat right which scared Jace even more than Clary's indecisiveness.

Alec's lips then pressed crushed against Jace's. The bare skin at his waist was rubbing and moving rhythmically against the thick leather pants the other boy was wearing. There was an inaudible silence as the one boy let his tongue sweep over the others bottom lip seductively and then dove in between his lips.

"Ngh..." The feel of the other boy's skin against his own was mind boggling and at the same time completely frightening. The pulse in his wrists were slowing even though his breath seemed to be speeding up. Lower and lower again, Alec's strong fingers slid along the lines of the other's sculpted muscles. Each movement was becoming increasingly more swift and rapid but aside from the throbbing pain inside the blond's head, a new, even more biting pain was building inside if of his chained arms. More sounds luminated the dense air between them. These sounds were of pain instead of pleasure. Beneath Alec's heated body, Jace began to writhe as the pain accelerated and extended down towards his chest.

"You like that?" The other parabatai mumbled through his busy lips.

"ALEC! HELP ME! OH GOD! I CAN'T FEEL MY ARMS!" His voice was mangled and the chains rattling echoed deafeningly around the two. Gradually, the blood circulation was being cut off causing clots and, of course, extreme pain and discomfort. Jace screamed even louder when he opened eyes only to see that a portion of the skin on his chest was turning a sickening shade of purple. Tears spilled over onto his cheeks, sweat drenching his forehead making his mass of blond hair stick to every inch of skin that it possibly could.

"Please...please stop, oh god I'm sorry for everything, just please help me Alec!" The cries sounded uncharacteristically desperate as his struggles grew more violent but it appeared that Alec had become frozen.

At last, ever so slowly, Alec lifted his gaze towards the other boys and to both of their suprise, tears were trickling down each of their flushed cheeks. Alec's oceanic eyes were settled now and he gazed longlingly at Jace almost as if he had just noticed that he was there. His eyes traveled up and down his body, widening in horror at the realizion of Jace's absolute nudity as well as the charcoaled chains holding him uncomfortably on the steel table.

"What have I done?" The whisper was drowned in absolute heartache and at that very instant, Jace felt that Alec had not meant to do any of this.

The brunette hid his flabbergasted eyes beneath his bangs, also covering the emotion painted across his face. Hurriedly, he darted across the room in a frantic rush. Jace heard him faintly scrambling around for something but his ears were rushing with pools of blood and his eyelids were growing severely heavy. His breath was coming in shallow gasps.

"Hold on, hold on! Oh god, I'm so sorry!" A click sounded from somewhere around Jace. He was barely conscious.

After the first click, three more followed and suddenly it felt as if a weight had been lifted from all of Jace's elongated limbs. Despite that feeling, a deep slumber engulfed him and the peaceful fantasy of his dreams swallowed him whole.

The last thing he heard before slipping away into his dreamworld was the sound of Alec's aching cries.


End file.
